


In Love With His Ex

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: Lily and Sirius are sworn enemies. They don't even like each other. But after an accident after a Quidditch match, will things change? Will they finally admit their feelings, or are they destined to walk different paths for good?





	In Love With His Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> This fic is for my amazing friend and source of constant encouragement and inspiration Kaarina_Riddle.  
> Twinnie, keep being amazing! You're a beautiful soul! 
> 
> This fic contains characters that are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. There is no intention of any copyright infringements and no profit is being made from this.

**August 31st, 1977**

 

“ _ OI PADFOOT,”  _ yelled a voice from the platform, ” _ GET ON THE TRAIN YOU NITWIT!”  _ Sirius Black grinned widely and turned his head to the direction of this verbal diatribe. James Potter was almost full hanging out of the train window, with Remus holding his legs firmly so he wouldn’t plummet to the tracks below. 

 

Sirius lifted a hand in greeting and yelled back, ”James _ darling, SO good to see you again! Hasn’t it been an AGE! Save me a seat would you, sweetheart?”  _ He accompanied this with a flirtatious smile and an exaggerated wink, attracting stares from every person within a fifty metre radius.

 

The two of them burst into loud guffaws of laughter as Sirius boarded the train.

Remus bounded up to Sirius straight away and laughed in excitement. The boys were the same age, but Remus had always seemed sweeter, more childlike, more innocent; he looked up to Sirius as one would an older brother. Sirius smiled at him warmly and messed up his hair in a brotherly gesture. 

 

“Hey Moony, what’s cooking? Any creepy crawlies on the full moon while I was away?” Remus looked pained; he smiled, but the smile came from a dark place. Sirius knew immediately he had put his foot in it. Again. “ _ I’m sorry, Moony,”  _ he whispered. Then a voice came from behind him.

 

“Honestly Sirius, you should learn the art of tact. Or is your head so hopelessly lost up your behind?” Sirius knew immediately where the biting sarcasm had come from. He spun around with his usual dramatic flair. 

 

“Well,  _ hello Evans. SO  _ pleasant to see you again!” The cynicism dripped off his every word. Their relationship had been somewhat strained from the start, but the fact that last summer she and James had ended things meant he no longer had to try and be nice to her. 

 

Lily stood there, red hair flaming, a fiery look on her face, hands glued staunchly on her hips. Sirius was never one to back down from a challenge. He met her gaze with just as much ferocity. Lily felt her heart skip a tiny beat; just one, and then the flutter had gone as quickly as it had arrived. She took in the image that faced her. 

 

Sirius had grown up a lot over six years at school. Physically, that is. He still acted like the same immature attention-seeking little brat he had been at age eleven. But now he was tall and strong and...wild. His thick, long, black locks were messy and unkempt, but stylishly so. His grey eyes were intense and alluring; one was in danger of falling into them and drowning, or at the very least getting lost. 

 

Those high cheekbones and that chiseled jawline made his face interesting. And now he had...muscles. Where had those come from? Lily had never noticed before. Yes, Sirius Black had grown up, and now Lily found him annoyingly and undeniably attractive. 

 

This information had all been acquired in that 5 second period in which her heart skipped. Then she made herself forget it so she could remain on her high horse. Lily was not going to give up her high moral ground just yet.

 

“Remus, are you alright?” Remus looked genuinely frightened at Lily’s statement to him. 

 

“Y-Y-yes.” His eyes turned to James and Sirius, an appeal for help written all over them. James motioned for Remus to go back to the compartment on the train. He gladly scuttled back into the safety of the closed doors. 

 

James stood with his arms folded leaning lazily back on the wall of the train corridor. His break-up with Lily had been mutual and amicable; they had wanted different things. So now he smiled inwardly as he watched his best friend face his friend. This was going to go well.

 

“Really, Black, could you be any more oblivious?” She stared him down. “He gets hurt so easily.” Sirius bristled at this. 

 

“Listen here, Evans,” he said with a sarcastic sneer in his voice, “he’s my friend. One of my best friends, in fact. So when I need your help to communicate with my own friends, which, by the way, I won’t, I’ll  _ jolly well come and ask for it.  _ Now get your pretty little nose out of places  _ it doesn’t belong.”  _

 

He was close enough to kiss her at this point; he could see every freckle on her nose and the flecks of gold in her green eyes.  _ Why was he thinking about kissing Lily Evans? Get a grip, Black.  _

 

After what seemed like an age, James, after watching this heated exchange with a knowing grin, grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and dragged him away. “Come on Padfoot, mate, it’s not worth it.” Sirius shook himself out of his moment of weakness and threw one last glare at Lily over his shoulder, which she returned.

 

As he sat down in the compartment, Sirius muttered under his breath to James, “She’s an absolute nutter, that one. Whatever did you see in her?” James laughed.

 

“The same thing you do, mate.” Sirius glared at James.

 

“Moony. Tell him he’s dreaming.”

 

After what seemed like hours, the train finally pulled up to Hogwarts. Students poured off the train in a whirl of excited chatter. The seventh years, school-weary and still in holiday mode, trudged off the train, fully prepared for another year of academic torture. Sirius was in a mood, so the trio walked together in silence. 

 

Peter hadn’t made it to school yet, he would be coming later. James could guess (fairly accurately, he thought) at the reason for Sirius’ depressive attitude, but his best friend was in complete and utter denial. He sighed inwardly.  _ Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? _

 

**December 19, 1977**

 

The Quidditch stands were empty now. The victorious Slytherin team had paraded their way back to the school in a cacophony of pomp and circumstance, having just defeated Gryffindor by an astounding two hundred and fifty points. 

 

Demoralised, the Gryffindor fans had trudged silently back to their common rooms. Not Sirius Black. “You go on,” he whispered to Remus, “I’ll be there soon.” 

 

Remus threw his friend a look that said many things. Be careful. You’re an idiot. I know what you’re doing. Don’t get caught. Sirius gave him the slightest hint of a nod and turned towards the Slytherin changing rooms.  _ A good Gryffindor doesn’t go down without a fight. _

 

Slytherin had used dirty tactics. That much was clear. One by one they targeted the Gryffindor players, who one by one dropped out of the sky in a clatter of broken bones, concussions and headaches. James was lying in the hospital wing with a broken arm because of dirty Slytherin strategies. This was going to be sweet revenge.

 

Sirius sneaked silently into the Slytherin rooms. He pulled out a little tub of Vaseline and used his scarf to spread it over the floors in the showers. Then he withdrew into a nearby broom cupboard and settled in to watch the mayhem. 

 

“WHO PUT SOAP ON THIS FLOOR?” A loud yell came from one of the shower cubicles. There were sounds of dull thuds as someone fell over, and various groans and screeches as people did their best to try and stay upright. Sirius couldn’t contain himself any longer and let out a very loud, very hearty peal of laughter. And then he realised where he was.  _ Maybe not the best idea, Black. Well done. _

 

Sirius was definitely strong. He could take a fight. But what he wasn’t prepared for was the whole Slytherin squad pummelling him into next week. He struggled and fought back, but fists were coming at him from all directions. He took beating after beating until he was too weak to fight back, but they kept going.

 

“Thought you could do this and get away with it, Black, hey?” A sneer came from somewhere, but through his wavering vision, he couldn’t tell from where. His face was bloody and bruised, his clothes were almost torn off, exposing his chest, he could feel blood running down his arms, and scratches and gashes covered his chest and abdomen. But he was still standing. And then, he wasn’t. A fist hit him square on the side of the head, then everything went black. 

 

Lily exited the Gryffindor change rooms after kindly going in to see how the team were doing. As she left the Quidditch pitch, her eyes zoomed in on a figure lying prostrate on the ground, covered in blood and dirt.  _ Sirius.  _ Without a second thought she ran to him, concerned and slightly frightened. He was a terrible sight. 

 

Unconscious, his hair filled with blood, his entire body bruised and battered, he lay deathly still. Lily put her ear over his mouth and laid a hand on his bare, muscular chest trying to detect any signs of life. She started to cry. “Come on, Sirius, breathe. Please.  _ Just breathe. _ ” 

 

“Didn’t realise how much I meant to you Evans,” Sirius choked the words out through his bruised throat. His body was suddenly wracked with coughs and he gasped for air. “I..I..Lily, i can’t...I can’t breathe,” he wheezed. “I can’t breathe.” He tried to sit up. 

 

“No, Sirius. Lie still. You have to lie still while I get some help.” Sirius let out another bout of hacking coughs. “No. Lily. Please don’t go,” he pleaded.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

 

Lily felt the desperation in his voice and grasped his hand. “Okay,” she whispered, “I won’t leave.” Sirius visibly relaxed and started to fall asleep. “Oh no you don’t,” said Lily, “HEY. Idiot. Wake up.” Sirius smiled weakly. 

 

That was Lily alright. A vivacious firebrand. He admired that. “Yes ,ma’am.”

 

Lily yelled over to a Gryffindor player leaving the rooms. “HEY! CAN YOU GET DUMBLEDORE PLEASE!” After the student had given a nod of acquiescence and run post-haste to the school, Lily returned her attention to Sirius. 

 

His eyes stared blankly at her. Those eyes. She was definitely in danger of drowning. “I want to sleep, Lily,” Sirius murmured from beneath heavy eyelids.

 

She slapped him in the face. “I think not.” His eyes blazed; she grinned. 

 

He had to laugh, though weakly. “You little brat.” He coughed again, and she looked at him with concerned eyes.

 

“We should roll you over Sirius, so you can breathe easier.” He nodded his agreement with what little strength he could muster. 

 

They lay on their sides facing each other in silence, except for the occasional tap on the shoulder and exclamation to keep Sirius awake. His eyes pierced her soul; she had never even noticed them before. She hesitantly raised a hand and placed it gently on his wounded face. He gasped and tensed, but didn’t pull away. Her fingers softly traced the fine contours of his face, her own eyes full of wonder. He wasn’t a boy anymore. 

 

He smiled softly at her. And then: “Like what you see?” He accompanied this with a smirk. 

 

Lily laughed out loud. “Way to ruin the moment, you dolt!” He laughed, but then he did something entirely unexpected.

 

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Just at that moment, Dumbledore arrived, with Madame Pomfrey in tow. “I’m afraid, Mr Black, that I’m going to have to interrupt this rather delightful interlude,” said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. “Miss Evans, shall you be accompanying us to the hospital wing?” 

 

Lily flushed. “No,” she said, at the same time as Sirius quietly proclaiming “Yes.” She looked at Sirius shyly; this was a new feeling for her. Since when had she lacked confidence? 

 

**December 21, 1977**

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Prongs.” James laughed at him from the other side of the hospital wing. 

 

“I wasn’t looking at you like anything.” Sirius glared at his friend. 

 

James couldn’t help himself and burst into side-splitting laughter. “You’ve completely and utterly fallen for her, you dingbat.” 

 

Sirius scowled. “I  _ have not. _ ” 

 

James rolled his eyes. “She’s hardly left your  bedside, idiot. She’s clearly besotted. And so are you. Now do something about it.” 

 

Sirius gawked at him. “Merlin’s beard, Prongs,” he exclaimed in complete amazement as the fact dawned on him, “I’m in love with your ex!” 

 

That afternoon, Madame Pomfrey released both James and Sirius from the confines of the hospital wing, but restricted them both to limited movement. For James, that meant no Quidditch. 

 

For Sirius, that meant hell. No movement? Luckily for her, it hurt him to move, otherwise he would have had no qualms in disobeying those orders. The pair headed for the common room, both walking gingerly and surrounded by a gloomy silence. And just before Christmas too.

 

Lily sat by the fireplace in the common room, half-heartedly reading a book. Her heart wasn’t in it. Her heart was very decidedly somewhere else. In fact, as a voice yelled through the portrait, “I’m BACK!”, she decided that her heart was, in fact, standing right behind her. 

 

She stood up and met his tempestuous gaze. “You are, indeed, back.” 

 

He smiled at her. “It’s your lucky day then, Evans,” he said softly, winking at her. 

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “I think,” she said, “that I might go to bed. I feel suddenly tired.” And she turned to walk away. 

 

“Lily, wait.” To her surprise, there was actually a serious note in his voice. She turned back towards him. The entirety of the Gryffindor common room was watching this exchange with bated breath. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. “‘You feel that, Lily?” She felt his heart speed up under here touch and blushed. “That’s because of you, Evans.” He took a step closer to her. Her eyes were caught by those grey whirlpools in his eyes; they came closer and closer to hers until he possessed her mouth gently with his own. She was in shock for all of one second, and then she gladly returned his kiss, revelling in his surprisingly gentle touch. They broke apart, and she leaned into his chest and hugged him tight. He winced.

 

“Honestly, Evans. I kiss you and the first thing you do is try and re-break my ribs. So kind.” 

 

She gasped apologetically and loosened her grip. “I’m  _ so sorry,  _ Sirius!”

 

Sirius grinned at her. She was adorable when she was apologising. “Shut up and kiss me, Evans. I’m completely in love with you; haven’t you noticed? Or is your head so hopelessly lost up your behind?” 

 

This time, she kissed him, and he willingly returned it, to the cheers of their fellow Gryffindors. 

 

This was going to be a good Christmas. Maybe the best in a long time.

 


End file.
